battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nononsensecapeesh/My MicroBots - FlatlineD Destroyer
This is FlatlineD Destroyer (Originally named StreamlineD Destroyer) the end result of stripping an F1 Car right down to the chassis. I originally intended the robot to have a lifter but that experiment did not work very well so I decided on a pick-axe. Originally, StreamlineD Destroyer had four wheels but this made it look too bulky for my liking so I shortened the rear axle and removed the front wheels completely. However, this made it prone to getting stuck on its side and it now has a four-pronged, rear-hinged external lifter to prevent immobilization from side-on attacks. The axe and chassis have since been revised. StreamlineD Destroyer now has a larger, much more powerful axe, even more so than the one on Vampire Bat Fangs. The axe is now so powerful that it removed two of Aries' wheels as well causing its chassis to collapse in testing and like Vampire Bat Fangs', it has had to be strengthened to avoid destroying itself as well as its opponents. I have decided to leave the rest of the robot as it is after seeing how powerful and destructive the new axe is. StreamlineD Destroyer has now become my most powerful, most dangerous robot as only Crusher Deluxe remained intact and in one piece after I extensively tested the axe which has required more strengthening as it was still destroying itself and the mounting has had to be replaced after it literally snapped in half (seriously it did actually do that) during a particularly rigorous test run against Two-Pronged Attack. Following a highly destructive test in which I pitted my most destructive robots, (StreamlineD Destroyer, Smasher, Slicasaurus and Vampire Bat Fangs) against each other, the hollow yellow frames ended up facing downwards in a wedge shape which has inadvertently inspired me to re-attach them that way even though it meant having to redesign StreamlineD Destroyer so that it is wider but it still maintains its axe and lifter. It has been renamed due to the significance of the redesign. My MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: N/A Season 2.0: Fought in Qualifying Annihilator * Beat MEGA Scooper in Round 1, along with Brutal Destruction, Cutting Edge, Levitator and Slicasaurus * Beat Slicasaurus in Round 2, along with Brutal Destruction, Cutting Edge and Levitator * Beat Cutting Edge in Round 3, along with Brutal Destruction and Levitator * Beat Levitator in Round 4, along with Brutal Destruction * Beat Brutal Destruction in Final Main Competition * Beat (7) Speed Demon in Round 1, along with (1) S.A.K * Beat Levitator in Round 2, along with (6) Smasher * Lost to (2) Crusher Deluxe in Quarter Final Fought in Battle for 5th Place * Beat (10) Aries in Round 1, along with (6) Smasher and Brutal Destruction * Lost to (6) Smasher and Brutal Destruction in Round 2 Universal MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: (As StreamlineD Destroyer) * Beat Spikalopalot in Round of 96 * Beat Scooper Trooper in Round of 48 * Beat Legoredo in Round of 24 * Beat Cutting Edge in Round of 12 * Lost to Crusher Deluxe in Quarter Final Fought in Battle for 5th to 8th place * Beat Brick Bot Evo in Round 1, along with MEGA Scooper and Aries * Beat MEGA Scooper in Round 2, along with Aries * Lost to Aries in Final (6th Overall) Season 2.0: (Seeded 5th) * Beat Pinch 2 in Round of 108, along with Crimson Terror * Beat Psycho Racer in Round of 72, along with Yellow Peril * Beat Cauldron Alpha in Round of 48 * Beat Yellow Peril in Round of 24 * Fought in Round of 12 FD1.jpg FD2.jpg IMG_1007.jpg IMG_1150.JPG IMG_1470.JPG Category:Blog posts